


Distracted by Millicent

by Paper_Panda



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Armitage Hux is a Tease, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Nice Armitage Hux, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper_Panda/pseuds/Paper_Panda
Summary: Smut between Hux and reader who's his wife, interrupted by Hux's cat Millicent
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Reader, Armitage Hux/You
Kudos: 105





	Distracted by Millicent

Armitage watched the door to his quarter slowly slid open right in front of him.

He was deeply exhausted after the whole day of hard work and dealing with Ren.

It was always wonderful to return back to his chamber, to his wife.

Hux sneaked into your shared bedroom as quietly as his high boots only let him. Sighing deeply, he started to undress himself in front of the wardrobe, looking over his shoulder from time to time only to take a look at his wife peacefully sleeping in the bed.

Armitage slipped under the quilt as soon as he was done with undressing. Immediately interweaving his skinny legs with yours and wrapping his arms around you, he felt the soft fabric of your nightdress. He only purred and kissed back of your neck. "Your general is back," Hux purred against your neck.

You murmured softly in your calm sleep yet opened your eyes and shifted in man's arms, turning onto your back and facing ginger man. "Armitage," your voice was only a soft whisper dancing on your lips as your fingertips stroked over his pale, perfectly carved cheek. "Tough day, wasn't it?"

"Which day isn't tough? But it's much better now, I am back with my beautiful wife," Hux said, kissing your palm before moving to your neck. "You are the best part of this fucking ship and only mine in addition."

You kept on stroking his cheek. "I know, Armitage. I know."

You cupped his face in your palms and forced him to look right into your eyes. When your glances met, you smiled a little and stared in his unbelievable green irises for a longer moment before placing a soft kiss to his full lips as your hands moved to wrap around his neck.

Hux murmured loudly and kissed you back, easily placing you on your back again, this time right under him. He pulled away from the kiss to look at you. "Tonight I will worship this body. I missed you so fucking much."

Armitage started to move down your body, removing the nightdress and placing kisses on every inch of your bare skin.

"General...," You moaned lazily with your hands slipped in his thick, ginger hair. Your fingertips tangled with his ginger locks as you gently tugged on them. "I missed you so much as well. Have no idea how much..."

Finally, he throw the nightdress on the side and looked at your completely naked body.  
"Beautiful as always and only mine," Armitage gently kissed and bite your soft skin as he got closer to your core.

"No," you tugged on his hair harder. "I just want you in, no foreplay," you begged.

He looked up and raised his eyebrow. "Oh, really? My wife missed me that much?" 

Hux moved up to tower over you, he pushed his boxers down enough to free his already hard cock. Just the image of your naked body affected him that way. Placing your legs around his hips, Hux kissed you gently, you could feel his tip poking at your entrance.

You bit your lower lip and gasped eagerly, with smile that was saying you'll welcome him gladly.  
You wrapped legs around his hips and rolled them, rubbing yourself against his stiffened length.

He pushed inside you, going slowly inch by inch, trying to tease you with his slow movement.

Immediately you pulled him into a kiss humming onto his mouth as well. You rocked hips a little and placed hands on his back, hugging him a little.

Armitage purred loudly and kissed you back deeply, cupping your cheek with his palm. His moves became faster as he pushed his tongue into your mouth.

You were humming for your husband.  
His every thrust was giving you such a huge pleasure that you could only roll head back and moan loudly for him.

Hux chuckled at looked at your face briefly before moving again to your neck.  
"You like it, don't you?"

"Hux," you looked back at him. "Don't bullshit me, you good know what I like the most," your hands slipped down his back and were placed on his buttocks, squeezing them.

Armitage rolled his eyes, snapping his hips harder into you.  
"You could at last pretend to be more innocent, love," he joked, his hand moved between your bodies and started to rub over your clit.

You gasped and rolled head back again, his name was the only thing to roll out from your lips in a gasps of pleasure.  
With head rolled back you parted your thighs wider a little, to provide Hux a better access.

You were moaning loudly and turned face back to him only to spot some movement with a corner of your eye.

Millicent jumped on the bed and started to rub over your face with her side.

"Tfu! Millie!," You giggled. "Stop it!"

Hux growled annoyed and grabbed Millie.  
"As much as I love you, this isn't the right place or time," he said putting cat on the floor.

You gasped loudly as Armitage shifted a little in you while putting cat down on the polished floor. "She apparently missed ya as well, general," you bit your lower lips and wrapped arms around his neck again. "So, where have we ended....?"

"Oh, I know very well where we ended," he said with a smile and pulled you into a kiss as his hips returned to previous speed, his hand returned to your clit.

You were nearing your peak so you used all of your strength to roll on top of Hux. As soon as you did, your hands were placed on his chest as you rolled your hips, back and forth. "That's it, my general. That's the right place for you to be, beneath me, moaning my name," you said and started to playing with your breasts, squeezing them gently.

Millicent meowed loudly and looked at two of you from the floor.

Hux got quickly distracted by the cat.  
"Oh, for fuck's sake... Really? Go away, Millicent!," He hissed.

Instead of listening to her owner, Millicent jumped on the bed again and climbed onto Hux's chest where she rounded few times only to lay down, yawning.

You giggled and stopped your moves. "I'm sorry, darling, she's a little distraction," you admitted.

"Tell me about it," Hux muttered taking Millie off his chest only for her to quickly return back on.  
Hux only sighed deeply and rubbed his face annoyed.

You leant down and kissed his forehead, then you slowly started to buck your hips for him again and kept going until you cum, moaning his name.

"Well, that makes one of us," Hux muttered and looked at you, then at the cat which was purring on his chest. "She is a total turn off."

"Come on, focus on me, not on her, she's just laying, doing nothing but purring," you told him as you slowly got off his cock only to kneel between his legs and wrap your lips around his shaft, head bobbing back and forth.

"Love, please, don't. Enough, I really can't when she bothers me like this," Armitage tried to again put Millie away but she returned back.

You pulled his cock out of your mouth. "Are you sure? I hate when I'm the only one to get the orgasm," you told him and reached out to stroke Millicent's ear.

"Yes, more than sure. I went soft before you even finished," he sighed and gently pet the cat. "Next time we need to make sure she is out of the room."

You crawled up the bed and laid down next to him, stroking his chest gently. "Don't be mad on her, she's just missing her beloved general, as much as I did," you kissed him. "And I'll make you cum, don't worry about this, won't forget it," you put head on his chest. "I love you so much.

Hux nodded, scratching cat's head.   
"I think I will start to bother her everytime she naps on your lap," ginger man mumbled and looked at you with a smile.

"Oh, how wry you are, love," you said and pulled him into soft, passionate kiss.

Millicent didn't like the affection you were giving to Armitage so she hit her paw on your face gently, in accompaniment of loud meowing.

Hux only laughed and shook his head.  
"Well, now we see the problem."

"She's just jealous. I'm not surprised," you kissed him for the last time and rolled on your side. "Good night."

Armitage stayed on his back.  
"Good night, love," he told you, petting Millicent's back.

Cat looked at him without blinking, she meowed few times and got up only to take few little steps and lay right onto his shoulder, nuzzling her face to his neck.

"I love you and good night for you as well," Hux whispered, kissing kitten's head.

Millicent licked his cheek few times and purred before closing her eyes.


End file.
